An Everlasting Flame
by ncisabbylover
Summary: This was written by candle light during Earth Hour. It's a hangman prize for one of my friends on NFA.


Warning: Contains excessive amounts of fluff

Warning: Contains excessive amounts of fluff.

Kate's jaw dropped.  
"Tony, what is that?" Kate asked pointing at the offending object.  
"Wow Katie, I thought you were smarter then that." Kate glared at him.  
"Okay, let me rephrase that. Tony, what the hell is a tandem bicycle doing in our living room?"  
"Well I put it there." Tony said definitely, with an almost child-like look on his face.  
"Tony!" Kate all but yelled a warning tone in her voice.  
"Okay, sorry. It's there because we're going out tonight… uh surprise…?"  
"So what you're trying to tell me is that the anniversary surprise I've been waiting 6 weeks for is a bicycle?" Kate asked, tapping her foot somewhat impatiently on the floor.  
"A bicycle built for two!" Tony said, "and no it's not your surprise, it's merely a means of transport to get to your surprise."  
"And where is that?"  
"Well if I told you that it wouldn't be much of a surprise now would it?" Kate sighed; she knew it was no use. Tony recognized what this sigh meant and continued with instructions.  
"Get changed into something you can ride in. Make sure you're warm enough though. I'll take this down into the lobby and wait for you okay?"  
"I suppose." Kate replied. Tony kissed her cheek and she disappeared into the bedroom.  
- 20 minutes later in the lobby-  
"Far out Katie-Bear, how long does it take for you to get dressed?"  
"Two minuets, it's finding the right outfit that takes time." Tony looked her over. She was wearing light blue jeans and a dark brown shirt. Over the top she had a denim jacket that matched her jeans.  
"Good choice, you look pretty good." Kate mock-glared at him but that was all he needed to get the message. "I mean you look absolutely stunning as always."  
"Better I suppose. Now, what are we doing?" Tony handed her a helmet.  
"Hop on." He said before getting on himself.  
"Why do you get the front?"  
"Because you don't know where we're going."  
After a few hiccups and laughs, they got the hang of it and were riding just fine.  
After a quick route through the city, looking at the lights they stopped. Helping Kate off the bike he took her hand.  
"Close your eyes."  
"What, Tony?!"  
"Just humor me Kate, please. Just trust me." With a huff Kate closed her eyes.  
He led her to a clearing, not that she could see it, and sat her down.  
"Keep them closed now." Kate sighed and did as she was told. The truth was she was excited, really excited. She just wouldn't show that to Tony. She didn't want him to get too cocky but she knew secretly he was aware of her excitement. This was all part of their never ending game.  
Kate felt Tony sit down behind her and rub her tense shoulders.  
"Open." He whispered. She leaned back into him as her eyes fluttered open and her jaw dropped.  
"Tony…Oh my…" Was all she could muster.  
"Happy anniversary Kate." She turned around and kissed him, deeply and passionately before turning back around to the lack with candles on it.  
"How many are out there Tony?" She asked, unable to even hazard a guess.  
"365 small ones, representing every day we've spent together so far and all the small accomplishments and hurdles we've over taken. 52 medium to represent all the weeks of next year and all we'll do. Finally, see that big one right in the middle?" Kate nodded. "That one will never go out, no matter mow wet it gets or how hard it is blown. It represents my love for you, an everlasting flame."  
"Tony, I'm speechless, how…when… what can I say?"  
"Tell me you love me, tell me you need me like I need you, tell me you believe in a life together with me, tell me your fire will never burn up of blow out and finally tell me you'll marry me." Kate didn't answer. She hadn't been prepared for the last part.  
"Kate?" Tony asked hoping she wasn't about to jump up and run.  
"Yes. Of course, how could I refuse?"  
Tony let out a sigh, "What a relief, I really didn't want to have to take this back." He pulled out a small velvet box and opened it, revealing an elegant diamond ring. He took Kate's and hand and slid it on. They spent the rest of night eating the food Tony had brought, talking about their future. As they sat there, one by one the candles died. First the smallest ones, and then the medium ones, but just like Tony said, the biggest one never went out. Even 5 hours later when they left it still shone brightly for the world to see. For some reason this was all the assurance Kate needed to know what Tony had said tonight was true. Not just for him but also for her.

Lying in bed that night she was almost asleep when Tony spoke.  
"Did you like your present?"  
"Yes and I love the new title."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well today I went from The-Most-Romantic-Man-in-the-World's girlfriend to his fiancée." Kate smiled and kissed Tony's upturned lips.  
She fell asleep that night in Tony's arms looking forward to all the nights for the rest of her life, when she could fall asleep like this.


End file.
